Back Again
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: At the end i wanna be standing at the beginning with you.....


Back Again

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

"This is it Kagome…." I blinked from my daze to see my cousin Kikyou standing in front of me, "Are you ready Kags?" I nodded my head, what a lie, I was terrified! I looked out to the stage and had to hold back the escaping gasp.

Almost the entire school was here, to hear my little mini-concert with Hojo? I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and turned to Kikyou, she nodded and gave a little shove, "You're on Kags!"

I turned and blinked back the bright light that shone in my face, I looked over all the faces, I finally spotted my friends Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame. But where was he? He told me he'd be here!

I began to panic, _I can't do it without him here!_ I went to turn and run back into the backstage when I felt a sort of courage. If my dream was going to come true, he wouldn't be there for every concert, I needed to calm down then I smiled to the crowd, "Hey everyone!"

They all cheered causing my smile to widen, "This first song is called 'At the Beginning'." I looked over to Kikyou, who had begun the music for the song; I took a deep breath and let the lyrics slips from my lips.

_**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

I took my breath and looked in the crowd for a split second, I caught Hojo's smiling face. I felt my heart stop, if he was there then what-

_**No one told me, I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected what you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**_

I nearly gasped, _Inuyasha!_

_**This is the start!**_

I began to sing my heart out.

_**And life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

He began to walk closer to me, my heart skipped a couple beats. I was best friends with Inuyasha, but starting last year I began to fall in love with him. I have never told him, and every time he told me about the great times he had with Kikyou I felt like I would cry. But I was there with him for it all.

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

By the time we reached each other our hands were clasped together and I could have sworn our noses were touching! I felt like I was flying, then my stomach fell. What is this was all an act to excite the audience, was any of this…….? I disconnected our hands and looked down.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

I could practically feel the shake in my voice as I held back the inevitable tears. I looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes widen, then soften.

_**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_

Inuyasha strode forward and grasped my hand again, causing me to look up into his transfixing amber eyes. Finally I found my voice and joined him.

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

I looked into his eyes again, searching for the emotion I was so desperate to see, but instead of meeting my eyes he pecked me on the lips and pulled back smirking. I was able to find my voice.

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**I know that my dreams will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

I smiled back and him and let all the soul out of me into the song.

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**_

_**On……**_

I took a breath.

_**Starting out on a journey**_

I heard Inuyasha voice boom into the last verse.

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning……**_

We both locked eyes, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I grasped his hand in mine and I refused to look away from his beautiful eyes.

_**With you…..**_

The music faded and I began to gasp, I hadn't realized how little air had gotten into my lungs during the song. I looked up to Inuyasha again, he was smiling down at me, then lowered his head and met our lips.

I felt my eyes fly open but then I relaxed and replied to the kiss. I ignored the whooping and the 'I'm In Heaven' music and just stayed in my own little world with Inuyasha.

I pulled back for breath and looked into his eyes, "I love you Kagome Higurashi," I gasped and held back tears. His face showed no sign of regret or doubt, but he surprised me mostly when he got down on one knee. He raised the mic to his lips.

"Kagome Higurashi, I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure to call you my girlfriend….." And then he pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a promise ring.

I sucked in a breath and fell to my knees and met his eyes level, I grasped the sides of his face and pulled him into another passionate kiss. It lasted not long enough but I had an audience, not the best place for a makeout session.

"Yes….." He slipped the ring onto my finger and spun me around in a circle. The audience clapped and cheered as I was set to the ground. I pulled him into another embrace. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"I will always love you Kagome,"

I sighed, "As I love you……"

_**OWARI**_


End file.
